whispers_of_omkraanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bigger Threat
Session 1 The party awakened at the crack of dawn, greeted by clearing teal skies and a swath of planetary rings orbiting the morning sky. Ziegfried, the Cleric of Justice, decided to take another crack at figuring out the bag he took from Farrick Emberspine. The bag did not have the same markings as a Bag of Devouring, although he still could not recall the differences between the Handy Haversack and the fabled Bag of Holding. So, it must have been safe enough to flip this bag inside out without risking an arm or hand at least. As he inverted the magical bag, an ancient warhammer plopped out, landing on the sand at his feet. Ziegfried grabbed it and inspected it further, noticing some runes dedicated to Justice are nearly worn away from caked layers of demon ichor and corruption. While the runes were pulsing with Ziegfried's heartbeat, it was a wan light. Realizing he might not be able to wield it with any expertise now, Ziegfried offered to let Wreck’t examine it instead. Wreck’t was a bit of a savant in weapon-based combat in most circumstances... ... but the warhammer zapped Wreck’t with an arc of static electricity, falling once again at Ziegfried's feet. The weapon has stated a preference. Ziegfried will need to have this thing examined by someone at the Temple of Justice in the city. Dalton used Prestidigitation to launder the clothes of Ziegfried, Wreck’t, and himself by brushing off the layers of grime. The men vaguely smelled of bay rum and sandalwood, and had cleaned gear. Kun-Ghar was happy to wear the blood of his enemies, and abstained from the Dalton Morgan Cleaning Service. Wreck’t expertly led the group and the horses to the city of Midaneus in record time! The horses seemed to be eager to get as far away from the destroyed temple as possible. By early afternoon, the group reached a shantytown outside the city wall's southern gate, where clerks from The Hierophant conducted customs claims with Justice. In a stroke of luck, Ziegfried spotted Venlynna -- dressed in Hierophant robes but still sporting her Justice pinion. She noted the party's fulfillment of Sister Evandra’s written Order of Judgment and tried to expedite the casualty report, inquiring about the extra baggage the party carried. To wit, she was curious about what Ziegfried brought back from the corrupted temple, on account that the thing was supposed to be razed to cinders. Ziegfried presented the warhammer, which made her immediately request that Zieg show it to "The Bonebreaker.” If anyone knew about relics, artifacts, and antiquities of Justice... it'd be The Bonebreaker. Inside the city, the group split up to see to as many errands as can be completed while the sun shines in the day. Dalton and Wreck’t went north to return the horses, while Ziegfried and Kun-Ghar saw to Jing Dao's corpse for some kind of Resurrection or burial rites. At the northern piers, Wreck’t and Dalton arrived at a large galleon without sails, dry-docked at some kind of stone and metal plinth. At the starboard bow was the blue and gold heraldry of The Chariot, with the name "I.M.A. Frazetta" etched in the filigree. At the dock, crewmates adorned in simple blue and yellow clothing hauled cargo and supplies. An orc wearing blue and yellow spied the pair and mouthed off something in Orcish, provoking Wreck’t to walk up to him and immediately pick a fight. While Wreck’t was able to hurl a subordinate hobgoblin soldier into his comrades in a frightening and vulgar display of power, the old orc was not impressed... ... nor amused, as he eventually responded to Wreck’t's continued aggression with more Orcish smack-talk and some resounding blows from his battleaxe. Note that Dalton arrived at the scene, and having seen to the safety of the Chariot crewmates, had not participated in the fight. Wreck’t fought without focus, setting him up to learn a tough lesson. Eventually, Wreck’t landed enough damage in one particular hit to impress the orc, one Staff Sergeant Iron-Marrow of The Chariot's "Warblood Brigade.” With a hearty laugh, Iron-Marrow ended the fracas and compliments Dalton's work in raising the orphan from the streets. "This cub does not give up, Dalton!" Dalton said with a poker face, "The Kid's got a lot of heart. Sometimes it gets him in trouble, sometimes it saves lives when things get ugly." Staff Sergeant Iron-Marrow lifted Wreck’t to his feet, dusted him off, and gave the cavalier a warrior's handshake. "You'll have to impress the others one day, but this orc welcomes you as Brother!” Iron-Marrow expressed a desire to train Wreck’t further and see what he can really do. Meanwhile, back at the Courthouse , Ziegfried and Kun-Ghar saw two clerics from the Church of Death on administrative duties in the halls. They offered to keep Jing Dao's body preserved while Zieg got permission from a judge -- ANY judge would do. "Fucking HMO's," Ziegfried grumbled. Luckily, he kew one judge who would want to hear from him about the goings-on at the corrupted Desert Temple. Sister Evandra was wrapping up a trial by sentencing a man to some community service in the Halls of Justice. She immediately spotted Ziegfried and summoned him to her chambers behind her courtroom for a conference and mission debrief. Kun-Ghar, uncomfortable in such environs, opted to wait outside while "Shiny Lady and Shiny Man talk about Shiny Man's Work.” Kun-Ghar left and admired his Bad-Ass Bunny Hat, perhaps a far more worthy trophy of his battles alongside the Rough Riders. The judge heard Ziegfried's report in totality and completed her timeline of events with new testimony and evidence, sharing in some frustration that two of the people complicit in the slaughter cult's activities escaped, but recognizing that the dwarf rogue is sufficiently "shook," meaning that it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid enough again. And Justice would find him. Ziegfried then displayed the tabard they found, with the heraldry of a black flag with a red horizontal bar and mirrored red crowns on the top and bottom halves. The judge did not make an immediate connection, and might have to summon a sage as an expert witness for a new case she's building with this evidence. If what the evidence presented is true, then a new player in the world might have tipped their hand by manipulating the gnolls and orcs who did not support The Alliance into using not only blood magic and illegal necromantic rituals... but succeeding in summoning an actual fiend into the mortal realm! What's more, the burial pits were used as corpse receptacles to fuel an alternative to teleportation circles?! Sister Evandra glared icily at the tabard, saying, "I was hoping to avoid calling these people, but circumstances require specialists at destroying these ...arcane constructions.” She then grumbled in resignation, "There are clergy in The Tower who will see these pits destroyed within three days." The judge gladly paid off the Queen's bounty, all tallied up and counted, a total of an extra 753 gold, and also signed off on permission to conduct an attempt to resurrect Jing Dao. She would also like to attend the ritual to determine if she can offer any further assistance. Jing Dao made quite an impression upon her by being quiet and still in the most tense of circumstances. Furthermore, with this much bounty paid, the royalty would want to meet the heroes to express their gratitude personally. But before any of that, Jing Dao! It was late afternoon by the time the party reconvened at The Courthouse to attend the private ritual. The Resurrection ritual commenced, with each party member offering something to appease the departed spirit and call them back to the fight. Wreck’t placed the game tiles at Jing Dao's side, offering a promise to renew their game under better circumstances and better camaraderie. Ziegfried offerd gratitude for his humility in putting his own mission aside for the mission to raze the temple, and pledged to join Jing Dao in his mission with equal conviction. Kun-Ghar humbly recognized his limited understanding of these rituals, but vowed to remind these newfangled gods that Jing Dao was a good man! Dalton offered his own persuasive request for Jing Dao to continue shedding his inner light with us. Sister Evandra persuasively remarked that Jing Dao's inner serenity was a beacon in these trying times, and that such light was snuffed out too soon. Some tense moments passed, and as one of the clerics was about to commence his grief counseling, the diamond focus on the ritual shattered into splinters of splinters. They drifted into Jing Dao's body... and he stirred. Jing Dao got up with sputtering coughs, utterly exhausted, but thankfully alive. "No more. My adventuring days are done.” Ziegfried and Dalton respected his decision to return to a life of meditation. Kun-Ghar was dumbfounded at the miracle that has occurred before his eyes. Wreck’t took the monk's decision a little hard, but offers no rebuttal. Later that evening, Ziegfried and Dalton visited an old friend of the cleric while Wreck’t and Kun-Ghar had a friendly drinking contest at The Pinnacle Inn . Wreck’t had been instructed to start squaring away the party's debts, as Dalton wanted to leave the city eventually. At the office of "The Bonebreaker," Ziegfried commenced introductions. This was a ritual to which Dalton is very familiar. Unlike Ziegfried, the Bonebreaker has excellent bedside manner, as he offered some powerful whiskey to his protégé and guest. Ziegfried presented the warhammer, to The Bonebreaker's immediate recognition and astonishment. Ziegfried rescued "Penance," one of the Relics of The Arcana. Whomever Penance kills with a deathblow is destroyed utterly, without leaving a corpse. In the old days, St. Cuthbert the Assayer was said to have wielded it with proficiency and has used it to destroy walls and barriers to hunt the condemned. But this warhammer had been damaged by corruption, having a mere echo of its vaunted power. It could be consecrated once again, by honoring debts and oaths one still owes and punishing the condemned. The Bonebreaker offered to train Ziegfried in martial weapons like this, and in time, Ziegfried would have some direct divine support in his mission. Session 2 Victorious from a successful mission to raze a corrupted temple in The Great Desert, the Rough Riders had some free time to replenish, renew, and restore themselves, as buzz around the city was that the royal family would be granting an audience to the heroes of the capital, perhaps more. Scuttlebutt from some of the guild officials and high-ranking clergy was that the word "investiture" was being included as part of the conversation. This could mean knighthood or a title of office! This was not new to either Dalton or Ziegfried, who actually had specific authority to recruit, or in Ziegfried's case, deputize interested parties to a certain cause or mission. However, getting an investiture could afford Ziegfried the legal clearance to operate outside the city limits, depending on the details. As the Rough Riders lounged at the Pinnacle Inn, a multinational competition made its weekend home in Midaneus for the time being! The Temple of Strength and The Wheel of Fortune have temporarily converted the park grounds in central Midaneus to the ultimate competition, the truest test of external and internal strength, and of random chance where anything was possible! Enter... The Holy Crucible of FLEX-O-MANIA. Only in Flex-O-Mania could even a lowly savage achieve their dream of holding the title of World's Strongest, symbolized by a rose gold Belt of Fire Giant Strength! Upon reading the poster and seeing the odds, Dalton and Ziegfried bolted to a bookkeeper to place their bet, but Kun-Ghar and Wreck’t argued and challenged each other to an arm wrestling competition first to see upon whom the party shall bet! Wreck’t' won handily, and the cleric and gunslinger were off to the bookie. Ziegfried wisely split his bet, realizing that neither man's success would affect the other's. And if The Wheel of Fortune was involved... there would be some serious money to be earned. Kun-Ghar took some time to reflect on his journeys up until today. Kun-Ghar had lost nearly everything to backwater orcs who pledged service to some Forbidden God of Brutality, the demon they call Gruumsh. The truth of Kun-Ghar's circumstances sobered him a little too well as he struggled with his resolve a bit. Enough friends have died in battle. Not enough friends or family have come back from death. Bald Man (Jing Dao) may have wisdom beyond his years for his choice. Kun-Ghar might have to dig a little deeper than The Bear's Rage to prevail at Flex-O-Mania. Wreck’t invested some serious cash to commissioning a hand forged memento--a pair of brass knuckles emblazoned with the initials "RR" for Rough Riders--to give to his friend Jing Dao while he was bedridden and recuperating from a Resurrection Ritual. On another endeavor, Wreck’t had put feelers out in the city and found an armorer of dubious repute who may have a lead on a breastplate made of some metal named "mithral" that allows for silent movement and flexibility without compromising protection. There was the issue about a sealed Archfey Lord from the Winter Court of Arcadia, but Wreck’t got bored with listening to that part of the rumor. It would take some time to get such a thing into the city under proper security and legal channels through customs, but it should be in the city in seven days, Arcana willing. Rapt in errands, Wreck’t nearly missed signing in for the competition. At Flex-O-Mania, the Twin Bruisers of Bulk Logan and Brick Razor were taking all challengers! At least twenty competitors entered their names, each one soundly defeated. Ziegfried watched all too carefully; if there were any shenanigans that are below board in this competition, it would not only be his duty but his pleasure to break someone's face over it. Dalton watched everything from his seat, striking up conversation with fellow onlookers. Kun-Ghar was not deterred, and entered. Not only did Kun-Ghar survive the onslaught, but he managed to pit Bulk against Brick in a clever display of wit. And with a brutal Shining Wizard Kick to the temple, Kun-Ghar wins, scoring a Finest KO! As the promoter is about to award the prize, a ring official alerts him to a special circumstance: a competitor wrote his name at the last second while the Twin Bruisers were still champs and demands his turn. This could make Flex-O-Mania even more interesting, with some clever last-minute booking magic. Fine, determined officials from the Wheel of Fortune, let this competitor do his best. If he won, then Kun-Ghar would have to win against him, as well. The competitor was none other than Wreck’t, entering in full regalia and whipping up the capacity crowd to a near frenzy. Bulk Logan and Brick Razor took offense to the upstaging and attacked before the bell! Bulk Logan managed to pull off his patented signature move and soundly bloodied Wreck’t. Wreck’t was almost KO'd in the first round, but consistently dodged Brick's onslaught, focusing his attack on the bigger ego: Bulk Logan. Eventually, Wreck’t continued fighting from underneath, finding his baby-face fire and prevailing by delivering a knockout blow to Bulk Logan in a classic signature move, The Superman Punch. It almost sent Bulk Logan over the top rope, but he rebounded and lands at Wreck’t's feet. In a surprise final bout, Kun-Ghar and Wreck’t squared off in a slugfest. For the first time, Wreck’t was KO'd by Kun-Ghar... and Wreck’t comes back for seconds ! Wreck’t tried to rally, applying a nasty Sleeper Hold, but the rage of Kun-Ghar held out and he fought back, eventually landing a devastating Flipping Piledriver! For the first time in a long time, Ziegfried was overjoyed. This marked the only time he made more money legally than he ever scraped together during his youth. Dalton had funds to commission a new firearm or buy real estate for a retirement cottage when this adventuring life is over. At the recovery room, Kun-Ghar laughed heartily and joyously. Today was a good fight against good competition, and good fun! He said, "Wreck’t, if you want to borrow this belt, you may. But remember: Kun-Ghar defeated you for this." As the party returned to the Pinnacle Inn that evening, Sister Evandra and a hooded guest waited at a table. Evandra politely requested they investigate an operation that would occur at the southern Docks of Midaneus. She received a tip from a contractor on behalf of the royal family, who requested swift, decisive, and discreet intervention. The party met a new ally, a Moon Elf druid named Eiro , who had come to the city to seek aid against a potential crime that will occur. The royal family's shipment of enchanted items was being targeted by a party of cowardly jackals. From what Eiro seemed to be indicating, these might not be ordinary jackals... Session 3 Eiro found a black tabard, just like the one that was found at the corrupted temple. This new one was found in The Realm of Brambles, a place not in the mundane world. Sages have debated on a comprehensive name for this plane of existance, but most called it "The Feywild." The Realm of Brambles was a place where some of the most dangerous creatures that use mental trickery, illusions, and even invisibility. And now, these same creatures were targeting a shipment of items that the royals are expecting to come in soon. The Rough Riders decided to take this threat as seriously as they could, while they were still in the city limits, having sought training, gear, and resources to prepare for threats from beyond. But first, Wreck’t decided to pay a visit to a recovering friend. Wreck’t visited the Temple of The Star and finds Jing Dao meditating. His body was crossed with a series of gouges that were slowly healing. Wreck’t gave Jing Dao the brass knuckles and reaffirmed their friendship, which the young hermit took to heart. As Wreck’t prepared to leave, Jing Dao reaffirmed his commitment to his friends: if they needed his help, and if he was in a position to offer, then he'd lend his hand to help. Jing Dao also revealed that he has accepted an offer from Sister Evandra to join a monastery not on the map. The next day, Ziegfried and Wreck’t alternated attending each other's training. In the morning hours, Ziegfried trained with "The Bonebreaker." Day 1 was the introduction to forms and theory. Day 2 was a sparring match against two paladins of Justice, full contact, with training weapons. Day 3 was a personal training session vs. The Bonebreaker with no holds barred. The Bonebreaker was satisfied with Ziegfried's quick progress. During the afternoons, Zieg attended Wreck’t's training at the hands of Ssg. Iron-Marrow, drill instructor of The Chariot. The obstacle course was cruel, punishing, and fraught with mental stress and verbal abuse at the hands of Iron-Marrow's crew of drill instructors; it was designed to make one fail. The question became which resource would fail last. Over the course of the same three days, Wreck’t could not stick the landings gracefully but realized that the verbal abuse and bullying was a crafted attempt at trying to psych out the young warrior. At the end, Wreck’t developed a sort of resilience to mental badgering and was inducted into The Chariot's Mounted Lancer Corps with the others who have endured the Boot Camp training. As standard gear, Wreck’t was bestowed a Ring of Jumping and a pair of Boots of Striding and Springing. Kun-Ghar explored the city to find "a shiny" to match his championship title and eventually discovered a tiefling man with indigo skin, bright yellow eyes with no pupils, short horns, and a tail. He said his name was "Lefty," and offered an exclusive deal on a Periapt of Wound Closure for a good price, a fair price. A LOW price, for the lauded champion of Flex-O-Mania. It was a deal way too good to be true, but one Kun-Ghar could not resist. Ziegfried got a Lantern of Revealing and other countermeasures against invisibility. Then he joined Dalton as they visited the I.M.A. Excelsior, a dreadnought in the service of The Chariot. Therein, Dalton tried to secure a discount on some plate mail for Ziegfried, but finds a tough room. While Dalton arranged his own purchases, Zieg consulted with The Chariot's Quarter Master--one Chief Petty Officer Thandlin, a halfling with a no-nonsense demeanor. As Zieg got a tour of The Chariot's full plate mail sets, the conversation was periodically interrupted by clanging coming from the next room. Master Chief Ysolde of the Excelsior barged in from the next room and requisitioned another sample for Thandlin to acquire. She had tan skin, hazel eyes, and her voluminous wavy black hair tied back with a yellow bandanna. Ysolde was decked out in denim blue coveralls over a grease-stained yellow sweater or tunic. She took over the sale personally, giving Ziegfried the once-over with some measure of scrutiny and mistrust. With an insightful glare, she determined what she'll offer Zieg as he explained why he's on this ship in the first place. Master Chief Ysolde invited Zieg to see a sample of some work she's toying with, noting that the warhammer Penance looks interesting. Zieg is taken past an infirmary, where amputees were being fitted with full plate mail and being reacquainted with ambulatory motion. In Ysolde's lab, Zieg discovered that the brash woman is in fact a Forge Cleric--her shrine is tucked into a corner and kept in good condition-- and he is presented with a 10-inch square slab of black metal that is 1 inch thick. Try as he might, every blow from Ziegfried's weapons was deadened to an inert thud. After the grand tour was complete, Ysolde sold Ziegfried a suit of Mithral Plate Mail with and extra feature: a button on the back that allowed for rapid donning and doffing in a Standard Action, in case of an emergency. As she escorted Ziegfried back to the office to complete the transaction, she removed her work gloves to shake his hand. She had a strong grip but very soft hands. It took her a half second to remember to release his hand. An impression was made. Time will tell who impressed whom. Master Chief Ysolde spied Dalton from the corner of her eye and gave him a fierce hug, like a niece greeting her favorite uncle. Meanwhile, Eiro convinced a hawk to give him a fly-by, in the form of a rat. As Eiro surveyed the exterior of the city, he saw large arcane circles being destroyed by knights in dark armor and green tabards with the heraldry of The Tower. The next day, a swarm of rats communicated to Eiro that some old woman was harvesting rats and cooking them for some spell. The old woman stank of rot and decay, and she filled them with fear. This information was relayed to the party immediately. Dalton and Wreck’t deduced she was a witch, while Ziegfried noted that the real crime here was more what she is doing with the rats, than to them. Back at the Magic Item Brokerage Firm , Lefty was confronted by a looming shadow, and a giant man asked if Kun-Ghar purchased the item. Lefty confirmed the purchase, which satisfied the giant. The party agreed to intervene and mount a thorough investigation of the southern Docks. Session 4 The Rough Riders cruised down to the Southern Docks of Midaneus to conduct their promised investigation, on intel that Sister Evandra provided. To wit, the docks were being targeted for a robbery by jackals from the Realm of Brambles, a place known for using trickery, treachery, and manipulation of all sorts to attack their targets. As the group took the threat seriously, the Rough Riders upgraded their gear and sought training. The party entered the location and found numerous pedestrians and city guard at the scene. Two knights of The Scales, clad in red attire and half plate mail, spotted Ziegfried and scoffed with some contempt; Judgement's pet cleric of Justice was here and he had spiffy new armor, to boot. The Scales of Justice immediately ordered the city guard and pedestrians to clear out of the area and give the investigators the scene to examine. One of the city guard approached Ziegfried, questioning him about recent events. Ziegfried's powers of observation warned him of danger just in time to help him dodge an assassination attempt by none other than Zieg's old gang mate, Farrick Emberspine! Various commoner workers shed their disguised forms to reveal their true nature--jackalweres! Eiro recognized these shifting creatures as a rival tribe, and they began surrounding the party to mount a concerted threat, when suddenly, the evening sky illuminated in a white-hot flash of explosive light. A fireball magically detonated above the intersection! It flattened Eiro, killed two jackalweres, and singed Wreck’t, Kun-Ghar, and Dalton. More importantly, here, is that the blast instantly knocked Farrick Emberspine and Zieg unconscious, leaving them to bleed out. The powerful arcane spellcaster reveals himself--an azure-skinned person with white hair that floated of its own physics, half their face blown off to expose bone structure & sinew, and they stood effortlessly above the surface of the nearby rooftop as they floated on a cushion of air. His expression was cold, baleful, and merciless. He wore black robes with a bright red sash, and a black tabard of mirrored red crowns. He carried an immense tome the size of an average human chest cavity. It rested chained onto him, like a messenger bag, around his body. Before the spellcaster reached for his staff to finish the party off once and for all, an old woman grabbed his hand. Age yellowed her gnarled fingernails. She rasped to the spellcaster, "If they die, we learn nothing for The Overlord. That is not what we agreed." With that, the old woman waved her fingers, casting a healing spell over the ones flattened by the arcane fireball. Both spellcasters magically departed through a rift, as well as their jackalwere minions. One could hear the spellcaster mounting a litany of complaints. Eiro whipped into support mode, healing both Farrick and Ziegfried further. Ziegfried immediately rose to his feet and slapped a set of Dimensional Shackles upon the evil dwarf assassin, and Zieg then breaks Farrick's thumbs to ensure he couldn't finesse the cuffs off while he proceeds to hogtie him with his rope. It had taken him months--NINE months--to get to this moment. This dwarf was going nowhere. Dalton was about to scoop up the captive and haul him away, when Ziegfried stopped him. "No. he doesn't get to be carried.” Dalton caught his drift, offering Ziegfried his rope to drag him further along throughout the city into the Temple of Justice located in the Courthouse. At the main entrance, the paladins of Justice standing watch at the entrance gave a curt nod, and Zieg clearly heard one say in bemusement, "The fuckwad finally got one." At The Bonebreaker's medical office, the suspect was hauled in a bloody mess, but still alive. The Bonebreaker applied some first aid without anesthesia and then tried to prep the suspect for interrogation with a veiled threat that got no reaction from the captive. Ziegfried commenced his aggressive questioning and learned that the robbery was an elaborate set-up to test the Rough Riders directly, and probe the Empire's defenses indirectly. Ziegfried also learned he was arrested and betrayed under official orders from some corrupt judge. Farrick was hired under contract as a cleaner during the slaughter cult insurgency, and nothing more. Farrick acted independently for a moment and tried to kill Zieg for peace of mind and The Overlord's court wizard, under the assumed name of Vento Urente--or commonly called "Blackwind"--decided to cut losses further at the docks. Evidently, The Overlord had been mounting multiple war fronts against The Imperial Alliance, and has amassed armies from outside the Empire's direct spheres of influence. Wreck’t and Kun-Ghar stood guard outside the office with crossed polearms, successfully managing to dissuade a pair of Justice paladins from interrupting the Cleric of Justice's questioning. This political development by The Overlord went clear over Ziegfried's head, as he was understandably much more intensely focused on affairs that are more personal. As for Yvonne and Vaikthog, one was plying her craft as a cat burglar in a city called Cornellissen north of the equator and Vaikthog had made quite a fortune for himself in the other Imperial Capital of Cheng-Hsu. Before Ziegfried could continue his aggressive questioning further, Dalton butt in, "Can we take him to the Judge now?” Ziegfried ended his questioning, satisfied for now with what he has learned thus far. Time would tell if his remaining ex-crewmates know he's hunting them or not. Each one might require different tactics. The Bonebreaker offered to watch over the captive, after applying some direct force over the sacrum joint to keep the rogue assassin from escaping. The dwarf rogue was left lying on the table staring at the ceiling, his face contorted into a silent scream, with tears streaming down his face as the party exits. Later that evening, Sister Evandra pulled up to collect Ziegfried's testimony fetch the captive, as Dalton and Eiro voice their concern over how things went down and how things could go better as they continue to travel together. Ziegfried misinterpreted this check as a slight against his loyalty to the group, but Dalton tried to correct him. "You kept us alive. You kept us safe. And in that office, you barely kept it together at all... until the very last minute. Your loyalty's not what I'm questioning." Eiro insightfully brought up the fact that one arcane spellcaster nearly flattened the entire party in one fell swoop. If the party was ever going to make anything of themselves in light of what they just encountered, they would have to develop better ways of working together. As the party licked their wounds, Kun-Ghar discovered that his Periapt of Wound Closure did not working properly. Dalton leans in and examines the necklace, calling Ziegfried over to corroborate that, indeed, the Periapt of Wound Closure was counterfeit. Kun-Ghar declared he would like to make a return, and revealed he purchased it from the same shop where Wreck’t placed his order for magical armor, which is still due in a few days. The party immediately made their way to the northern slums of Midaneus, to a shop with a wooden sign reading, "Brokerage Firm." Upon closer inspection of the hanging wooden sign, Ziegfried clocks a holy symbol of The Devil under the text. At this time of night, the shop was closed. Kun-Ghar busted the door in, with Wreck’t providing backup as they both enter to see the interior completely unadorned, unlit, and empty. Kun-Ghar marched to the door behind the counter and opened a passage to a basement level. Ziegfried turned on his Lantern of Revealing to show any and all invisible things and creatures that are hiding under the cloak of Invisibility. From the corner of his eye, Ziegfried saw a multitude of creatures scurrying away like panicked roaches at the light emanating from the lantern. Eiro managed to lash a fleeing creature and hogtie it with a trusty Thorn Whip for questioning, holding it aloft like a victorious fisherman. Ziegfried tried the nice approach, politely asking about the seller named "Lefty.” With some encouragement from Eiro, the creature tried to sniff out where his master had gone, but had no answer. Eiro tried to examine the creature and the party discovers the creature smells of brimstone. An Imp, by deduction. Session 5 Upstairs at the ground level, Dalton was surprised by a visitor: an Advocate of The Devil had teleported to the scene to investigate and inspect damages to the premises. The Advocate had feline features, wore lavish clothing, and had a luxurious cloak that seemed to obscure the fact that the cat-man had his hands clasped behind his back. The Advocate identified himself as Advocate Bishmir and displayed his badge of office, which had the sigil of The Devil emblazoned on it. Upon meeting the other party members, notes were taken as well as names for some kind of log by an aide waiting outside. Bishmir noted the presence of Justice--represented by Ziegfried--and politely reminded the cleric that Justice has no jurisdiction in this establishment, nor with the staff. Ziegfried concedes the point as fact, but counters that Kun-Ghar is not satisfied with his purchase, accusing Lefty of breaking a deal. Though not bound by Justice, the Order of The Devil hold contracts, agreements, and deals sacred. Bishmir asked if Zieg spoke for Kun-Ghar, or if the Advocate may question the barbarian directly. After a moment of discussion, Kun-Ghar agreed to speak on his own behalf and relate his dissatisfaction with the "shiny" he purchased. Bishmir used an arcane spell to magically play back Kun-Ghar's own voice. "Kun-Ghar want shiny to match his Championship Title!" This revelation dismayed Ziegfried. The champion was literally taken at his word for this statement, thus the deal was honored to the letter. Payment was made, and the transaction is complete--end of story. Kun-Ghar was still neither satisfied nor happy, and wanted his money back. However, all sales with The Devil are indeed final. The Advocate pondered the conundrum and discussed with the cleric of Justice a fair and equitable solution. While the staff are protected by the Rite of Advocacy, nothing prevented Bishimir from revealing the architects of this crooked deal--none other than one Bulk Logan and one Brick Razor. The Advocate of The Devil proposes the following solution: the Champion and a tag partner of his choice will defend the title versus the former-champion half-ogres in a rematch with new stipulations: *the new champion and partner are granted use of their skills and weapons *the rematch will be "no holds barred," and indeed to the death *the winners will win the losers' worldly possessions *the losers forfeit their souls to The Devil for purposes that need not be discussed *The Advocate has taken the provisional liberty of adding a genuine Periapt of Wound Closure to the stakes *Ziegfried, as sworn officer of Justice, is exempt from being Kun-Ghar's tag partner After another conference, the party agreed to the terms. The half-ogres had too little intellect to realize the odds stacked against them, given the likes of mighty Kun-Ghar of The Badlands... and his surprise tag partner, Wreck’t the Indomitable! The "Beefy Mega-Powers Team" finally shook hands, forming a tag team that would echo through the records of history! With a grin, Bishmir used his arcane power to teleport the party to a special arena within the Nine Hells! The circular battleground was surrounded by lost souls and protected by a dome that crackled with lightning streaking across the five evenly spaced trees. Kun-Ghar and Wreck’t made short work of the challengers, who were clearly out of their element, cementing ultimate victory with some serious cuts and bruises. The half-ogres' souls collected, Bishimir awarded the victors twin Hide Armors of Psychic Resistance and the promised Periapt of Wound Closure for Kun-Ghar! Kun-Ghar offered to pay for the broken door and lock to the magic item shop. Bishmir noted the damages, and charged 10 platinum to cover "suffering and damages" and "upgrade costs.” Before Ziegfried could lobby a complaint about the particulars of this settlement, the transaction is complete and Kun-Ghar's money was taken. Bishmir reminds Wreck’t that his transaction is still being processed and will arrive at the end of the week without fail. The next day, Dalton and Eiro attended some high-society pubs to spread the reputation of The Rough Riders around. This was an opportunity to get to know each other better, and Dalton learned about the deeper reputation his gun has outside of the military environment. The pair made three contacts, one of whom was a potential allied noble with gray skin, shining blue eyes, hands with four fingers, and perhaps a religious badge. The other two high-society contacts will be revealed at a later time. Dalton also took the liberty of purchasing a brigandine with bone studs and leather fasteners to keep Eiro better protected, in light of the arcane ambush some days ago. Ziegfried performed some religious services around the city, managing to earn a favor from The Bonebreaker, who was duly impressed with Ziegfried's hustle in learning to fight with Penance and in serving Justice to those who have requested for it. Dorokor offered to stem the backlash and sass directed at Ziegfried from higher-ranking paladins. In addition, if The Bonebreaker's services and/or expertise are needed directly in Ziegfried's mission or on missions with The Rough Riders, Ziegfried only needed to ask for it. Kun-Ghar and Wreck’t went carousing in the streets and manage to inspire some children to eat healthy, honor their parents, and train every day to become powerful warriors of honor and valor! They have earned the title of "Giant Slayers," as well as being the main attraction of Flex-O-Mania! They have developed a small but devout fan base in Midaneus. On Day 7 of downtime, the party was visited by Sister Evandra and invited to visit a tailor she knows, to be properly attired for their audience with royalty. *Dalton was offered a dress uniform normally presented to officers of The Chariot, but he instead wore a brocade nehru suit bearing the sigil of The Hanged Man . *Eiro ws dressed in the ebon silk finery of The Moon , as befitting an elf of his unique ancestry. *Kun-Ghar was clothed in a vermilion sarong with a clasp bearing the sigil of Strength. *Wreck’t was dressed in a similarly fashioned brocade nehru suit as Dalton, styled with the sigil of Strength. *Ziegfried was given a finely spun tabard of Justice to wear over his already glistening armor. The party was eventually ushered into a warm and inviting conversation hall that spanned 150 feet in diameter with vaulted ceilings, immense marble tables adorned with imported foods and beverages, and a uniquely comfortable temperature in spite of the heat of the desert. This conversation hall was normally used to host parties for nobles and guild masters to determine the current affairs of the state, but today the guests of honor were welcomed like cherished houseguests. The Royal Guard were clad in the service attire of The Emperor and announced the entry of King Rexun I and Queen Bilgris I, the royal couple. The party relayed the details of their mission, both royals listening raptly, yet chatting to each other about a timeline they seem to be piecing together as additional details came to light. The Queen distinctly snarled inhumanly at the details of the gnoll plot that was uncovered, catching Eiro and Ziegfried's attention. Zieg and Eiro glanced at each other knowingly--the queen was far more than she seemed. The King revealed his double identity to the party as the much-rumored "Pauper King," personally thanking the party for getting word to him that something was being done about the gnolls to keep folks safe. He also snarled--inhumanly as well--at the thought of another threat revealing itself that collaborated with orcs that worship Gruumsh: The Overlord is operating through a spellcaster agent in collusion with a coven! The Queen ordered one of her aides to summon the World Council to have these adventurers investitured as magistrates to pursue this evidence of "The Overlord.” The World Council will not refuse the case she will make on their behalf. The King urged the party to do further research and utilize the libraries and counsel of the Church of Temperance to steel themselves for a trail that may take them beyond the city limits into other cities. As magistrates, The Rough Riders would be granted equal authority to recruit further allies and establish a globe-spanning investigation for any evidence of this "Overlord." Session 6 The Rough Riders were hosted by the royal couple as cherished house guests at the palace, who open up the floor to questions from the party. Sister Evandra quietly took notes. Kun-Ghar took the opportunity to plainly ask about the nature and origin of the King and Queen. There was something more than human about them, about which Ziegfried and Eiro previously deduced and kept mum. Impressed by the nomad's candor, the King and Queen dismissed their attendants, including the Queen's aide who has left to carry out the royal order to summon the World Council. The Queen asked Kun-Ghar if he and his tribe have heard of Sandwing, the apex predator of The Great Desert. Kun-Ghar nodded. "Kun-Ghar's people know the name Sandwing very well. It is a name that is shown respect. And fear." The Queen gracefully peeled back the sleeve of her robe and shed a bit of her polymorphed form, revealing scales of dull brass--indeed, she was a brass dragon. The King, likewise, repeated the motion of peeling back his sleeve to display metallic scales of unpolished steel--a steel dragon. Midaneus was apparently ruled by a mated pair of metallic dragons, as old as the Imperial Alliance itself, if not older. As long as they lived, the city will be as safe as it has been for six hundred and fifty years thus far. And with this revelation, the party was trusted with an important state secret. Sister Evandra, Eiro, Dalton, and Ziegfried glanced knowingly at each other with faces losing their healthy color quickly. As far as they are concerned, they saw nothing here. They would continue to enjoy this hospitality for as long as they are allowed. Kun-Ghar nodded with a dawning realization of what he has just beheld. "Kun-Ghar understands." Wreck’t required some additional convincing, but Wreck’t agreed to keep state secrets safe with his ignorance. That evening, the party's sleep at The Pinnacle Inn was not particularly sound, interrupted by various visions and omens. Ziegfried met Justice at a metaphorical marketplace in his dreams. Justice affirmed that Ziegfried has been shown the truth about The False Dichotomy of The Scales. It was a truth that his contemporaries in The Scales of Justice do not see: the accused MUST be offered the chance to repent or restore the imbalance. It was why St. Cuthbert the Assayer chose to offer Ziegfried clemency. It was part of why The Bonebreaker has made such efforts to remind Ziegfried of this truth as a guiding light in his actions. It was why Penance, the vessel of Justice, has likely chosen Ziegfried. Ziegfried's connection to Justice grows further as a result, offering new abilities. Wreck’t was shown a profound truth about his origin: the amulet he wears was crafted by his mother, who declined a chance to serve The Overlord. Shortly thereafter, the sorcerer was afflicted by a plague that would be given to a nursing baby Wreck’t. Wreck’t's mother poured every bit of her magical power, her love, and eventually her life into the amulet that kept Wreck’t free to choose his own destiny. Wreck’t awakened with a deeper depth of determination. Eiro recounted his training in the Realm of Brambles, getting an important reminder of the brutality of nature. Often, conflict is life or death. Nature has no qualms about reminding others of the savagery behind her splendor. The sooner he internalized this, the better he could keep himself safe, as well as those who travel with him. Eiro took the reminder to heart and redoubled his efforts to reconcile this juxtaposition. Kun-Ghar slept uneasily, stirring. Kun-Ghar recalled the time he brought his son to the caves in his village for the boy's Rite of Passage into manhood. Kun-Ghar heard cries of distress as the village was attacked--a group of self-mutilated orcs! Kun-Ghar immediately left to defend the village, seemingly leaving his son behind. He grabbed a weapon from a fallen enemy and gave in to his bloodlust to vanquish the invaders, but somehow found his mate in his arms. Horrified, Kun-Ghar's bloodlust finally ceased, the man realizing a horrible atrocity had occurred. The resulting trauma inflicted Kun-Ghar with a speech impediment. His resolve grew, offering Kun-Ghar better control of his own nature. As the party rose and met downstairs at the ground floor of The Pinnacle Inn, Dalton staggered down the stairs with an ashen face. It seemed Dalton was left a note in his slumber. Dalton slams a piece of paper onto the table in frustration. It was a list with ten names, written in Common. Wreck’t and Kun-Ghar were more concerned with Dalton than the note, as he had not shown this kind of distress before. Eiro and Ziegfried saw that the list had Dalton's full name written on it. Ziegfried further noted that four names were already crossed out in dried blood, obscured by Dalton's clean fingers. Dalton explained that during his time in one battle as a soldier in The Chariot, he and his mates made a tontine during a particularly nasty battle with enemies with firearms. Whoever survives wins the full amount in the trust. One of the other names was the one who taught Dalton arcane magic before Dalton got cold feet. Wreck’t and the party pledged to keep on their toes. Wreck’t vowed that whoever wants Dalton dead will have to go through him, first. Ziegfried plainly stated that if Dalton is indeed next to die, they would have to come to them. Dalton vowed to let them make the first mistake. That morning, Wreck’t received a delivery from the Magic Item Brokerage Firm via a halfling courier. It was his set of half plate mail, made mithral, like Ziegfried's armor. As such, it produced no sound when worn, and looked like the forge-welded damascus of Eladrin origin, as opposed to Elven origin, like Ziegfried's armor. As Wreck’t inspected the breastplate, Wreck’t saw the face of an old woman staring back at him within his reflection. Eiro and Ziegfried immediately notice the attached note--a set of instructions: *As agreed, this armor will keep Wreck’t quiet and safe passively, as per the nature of the material. *It can cast the spell Pass Without Trace to protect himself and his friends, if he can command the sealed archfey to obey his wish. *Attempting this ability depletes its active charge for the day, replenishing at dawn. *Every long rest, Wreck’t must succeed resist the wiles of the sealed Archfey to keep it appeased and actually benefit from the rest. *Failing this, the Archfey assumes control in Wreck’t's sleep. Wreck’t will only get a short rest benefit, instead. *Wreck’t could strike a pact with the sealed Archfey, at his own risk. *Wreck’t could attempt to draw out the sealed Archfey in their home plane and defeat them, at his own risk. Ziegfried proposes a new rule for the party: No more business deals with The Devil! It was immediately and emphatically seconded by Dalton, with Eiro nodding. The motion was carried! Sister Evandra arrived to make good on her offer to upgrade Kun-Ghar's and Wreck’t's polearms to fight tougher enemies. At Brightmane Arms & Armor, she was subjected an inane, yet impassioned debate between the two burly warriors about the meanings of colors, sins, and the merit of artistry that melds the musical value attributed to each term. The judge returned the warriors to the party. She marched to Dalton's table, taps her finger on the table, silently demanding a shot of whiskey. Ziegfried was the only one to deduce the Elf's need for resolve and stiff upper lip, and whispered plainly, "Yeah. It's like that with them." Kun-Ghar managed to hug the Judge in gratitude for the upgraded weaponry, which was akin to embracing a block of permafrost from the tundra. He earned a chilling stare from the Judge, and immediately let go. Ziegfried broached the subject of Wreck’t's armor, both Sister Evandra and Ziegfried agreeing that if anyone can lift suspected curses, it would be The Holy Order of The Star. The party immediately marches to their emple, where Bishop Axton Shorn-Pate completed a sermon in reflection of the fact that the public could rebuild what had been lost, so long as they had each other in these times of trial. In attendance was none other than Jing Dao, still convalescing and now wearing black monk robes. The light had not dimmed within Jing Dao, as Dalton immediately introduced Eiro to their previous riding partner. Meanwhile, the bishop studied Wreck’t's new armor with the information provided by Ziegfried. As the bishop is not entirely fluent in Common nor Sylvan, he cast the divine spell "Comprehend Languages" to read every detail of the instruction manual provided, and notes the Sylvan warning, "Within this armour dwells the Fey Lady of Bheur, of The Winter Court." Dalton and Ziegfried vaguely recalled fairy tales of an old woman who took an adulterous lover, was betrayed, and slew his mistress and him in a fit of passionate rage. Her stare chills to the bone, her steps are as silent as the dead, and her ire is not to be trifled with. The bishop casts Remove Curse, but it fails to drive the fey creature from her prison. The bishop noted that The Fey do not conform to the same compulsions that drive the mundane world, and are not subject to the divine compulsions that would work on devils and demons and the undead. The best way to resolve this problem would be to enter the Realm of Brambles, confront this Archfey lady of The Winter Court, and defeat her. Finding her is the problem. Eiro remembered a thinning of the veils between the Material Plane and the Realm of Brambles in the Feywild; it was near a ghost village named ShülGoht, in The Badlands. It was as good a place to use as any other to enter the Realm of Brambles politely. Kun-Ghar suddenly looked troubled. "ShülGoht was Kun-Ghar's village, once..." < Previous Adventure Next Adventure >